


Um Presente de Natal

by Odd_Ellie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: AU em que Frank descobre sobre a existência de Charlie quando ele ainda era criança e para irritar Barbara ele o traz para viver com eles.





	Um Presente de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Eu imaginei Charlie e os gêmeos tendo cerca de dez anos nessa fic

Frank trouxe o menino na manhã de natal, ele chamou Barbara e os gêmeos para descer as escadas e disse que naquele ano eles realmente iriam receber um presente. Aí ele foi fora por um minuto e voltou com um pequeno bastardo que ele disse que ia morar com eles dali em diante.

Não demorou muito até que Frank e Barbara fossem para outro quarto gritarem um com o outro.

Deixando os gêmeos sozinhos com o menino.

O menino era chamado Charlie e ele disse que ele tinha a mesma idade que os gêmeos, mas Dennis dúvida disso porque ele é tão menor que eles.

“Ele provavelmente não come direito no lugar de onde ele veio” Dennis disse.

“Papai come muito e ele ainda é pequeno” Dee disse.

“Ele só come porcaria, mamãe sempre diz isso”

“Você acha que é verdade, que ele é nosso irmão ?”

“Meio irmão Dee, e eu não acho que importa. Só herdeiros masculinos legítimos podem herdar propriedade”

“Eu não acho que funciona assim hoje em dia”

“É claro que funciona, não seja estúpida Dee”

Dennis disse e subiu as escadas.

“Ele é um bastardo” Charlie disse.

Ela riu.

“Ele é um babaca. Mas na verdade você é que é um bastardo”

Charlie deu de ombros.

“Quanto tempo até eles pararem de brigar ?”

“Eu não sei. As vezes dura horas. Essa deve acabar sendo uma das grandes”

“Quer caçar Ghouls ?”

“Isso é um vídeo game ?”

“Não Ghouls vivem em jardins, devem ter um monte no seu”

Charlie e ela vão para o jardim e se escondem atrás de uma topiaria e Charlie diz que eles vão ter que pular a qualquer segundo e rolar na grama para pegar o Ghoul.

Um segundo uma voz na cabeça de Dee que soa muito como Dennis diz que aquilo é estúpido. Mas desaparece quando ela se encontra rindo conforme Charlie diz que está na hora de pular para pegar o Ghoul. E eles saltam juntos e rolam na grama.

Ela ainda não tem certeza o que Ghouls são, mas ela se diverte caçando eles com Charlie naquela manhã. E acha que talvez Frank estivesse certo, ela realmente ganhou um presente esse ano.

 


End file.
